Angel of darkness
by Diamond toxic
Summary: A being known as the Angel of darkness has claimed Earth as his own and has spread darkness all around. Only the one who wields a mythical energy source called the lightzone could stop him, but theres one problem…the one born with it doesn't know about the immense power she has. Can she learn how to use her powers and raise up to the Angel of darkness, or is she destined to fail?
1. Chapter 1: The Angel of darkness

**Authors note: this is anew story I'm starting. For those of you familiar with my other story "Powers That Kill," this story is pretty similar to that story. Review and enjoy :-) **

One hundred years ago, a being known as the angel of darkness arrived on Earth with one goal, to concur and enslave the planet. No matter what the humans did, they weAre helpless against the being's superior powers and abilities. Not even the most powerful nuclear weapons were able to scratch him. After two years of war, the humans surrendered, officially making Earth under his control. He instantly started spreading darkness all over the planet, cutting off any traces of light, much to people's demise.

However, what the Angel didn't know was that another super powered being was already on Earth. This being, known as the Angel of light had the ability to destroy the dark being. This being possessed something called the lightzone, which gave him/her the ability to control light and other various elements. The only problem is that the being containing this extraordinary power didn't know that they have this ability. That is, until now…

Samey was sitting at the edge of her neighborhood pond, a place she would come to if she was feeling down, which was almost every day. Samey's family was very abusive towards her, constantly putting her down and calling her names. Samey's twin sister, Amy would do this at a far worse rate than her parents would combined. Most of the time Amy would physical beat Samey, then call her names. Because of this, Samey had almost no confidence left and only had two friends, Zoey and Jasmine.

Samey stared at her reflection, questioning why she has to live this way.

"Why me?" Samey asked her reflection, "why must I live like this? I bet it would be different if I could just stand up for myself, but…I just can't"

Samey watched her reflection for a bit, tears forming around her eyes. As one tear made impact with the crystal clear lake, Samey saw another reflection appear next to hers. As she turned around, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. The person then started to speak.

"My names Dawn...we need to talk"


	2. Chapter 2: The Angel of light

**Authors note: here's chapter 2. Review and enjoy :-). **

Dawn lead Samey into the forest that surrounded the pond they were at. As they walked, Samey couldn't help but wonder what is it that Dawn wanted to talk about. It kinda felt strange for her, the fact that the two never met before, yet this girl was about to tell her something.

"Hey Dawn" Samey stated, "what's this about?"

"I can't tell you now" Dawn stated. "He might hear us."

"You mean the…" Samey started saying until she was shushed by Dawn. After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at a small log cabin that looks like it's seen better days.

"We're here" Dawn stated as she pointed to the cabin.

"A log cabin?" Samey questioned. Dawn then signaled her to enter the cabin. Once inside, Dawn directed her to a room that had two big chairs in it.

"Please, have a seat" Dawn stated. Samey did as she was told, and when they were both seated, Samey began questioning her.

"Ok…what's this about?" she asked.

"Do you know about the Angel of Darkness?" Dawn questioned her.

"Of course, everyone does" Samey responded. "He's our all powerful ruler that took over our planet about a hundred years ago. Ever since, Earth has been consumed by darkness."

"Well… what if I were to tell you that there is a way to defeat him?" Dawn asked.

"How?"

"It's simple, all we need is the Angel of Light." Dawn responded.

"There's an Angel of Light?" Samey asked.

"Yes. The Angel of light is probably the most powerful being in existence." Dawn responded. "The Angel of Light has enough power to defeat the Angel of Darkness, all thanks to the lightzone"

"What's the lightzone?" Samey asked.

"The lightzone is the most powerful substance in existence. With this, you can control light and various other elements. It's so powerful that only a select few could control it, including the Angel of Light."

"Ok, but why are you telling me this?" Samey asked. "I mean, isn't this something that people with higher ranks should know about?"

"Because, not only are you the Angel of Light, but you harness the Lightzone."

**Authors note 2: The plot is start to develop **


	3. Chapter 3: The truth about Samey

**Authors note: here's chapter 3. Sorry for the late update, I was busy with school work. Anyways, review and enjoy :-)**

Samey couldn't help but stare at Dawn with a shocked face. It was all too much to for her to process. Her, among all people, was the Angel of Light. She just couldn't believe it.

"What?" Samey asked, unsure if she heard correctly.

"Your the Angel of Light, the most powerful being in the universe and who's destiny is to destroy the Angel of Darkness" Dawn repeated, "I've searched for you for a while now and now I've finally found you, Angel of Light."

"I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person" Samey said, "I don't have powers and I'm certainly not an angel. If anything, I'm a worthless piece of shit."

"Oh, but you're wrong! You are certainly the processor of the Lightzone and you are the most important person in the world!"

No matter what Samey said, she knew that she wouldn't be able to change Dawn's mind. She was too determined. Just then, a question popped into Samey's head.

"This may sound offensive, but how would you know whether or not I'm the Angel of Light?"

"Oh, I could tell based on the aura given off by you, and based on what it's telling me, you're certainly the one I've been looking for."

"Are you sure?"

"How much longer are you going to deny it?" Dawn asked, "No matter what you say or do won't change the fact that you are the Angel of Light. Anyways, I think you should get going. The Angel of Darkness might catch on to us." With that, Dawn lead Samey outside the cabin.

"Come back tomorrow after school" Dawn told her before closing the door. So many questions were raised as Samey walked home.

"Angel of Light…me?…Yea right!" Samey muttered to herself as she approached her house. When she opened the door, the first thing she saw was that her family wasn't home.

"Weird" Samey said as she walked to the kitchen. "They must've gone shopping with Amy or something." When she walked into the living room, she almost peed herself. Sitting on her family's couch was none other than the Angel of Darkness.

"Nice home you've got here" the Angel said, you do such a great job of keeping it clean."

"Mal…" Samey said, referring to him by the human name he gave himself, "what are you doing here! My parents are out if you were looking for them…"

"I'm not here for them" he stated, "I'm here for you." Samey started to get tense. Was she really the Angel of Light? There wouldn't be any other reason for him to want to talk to her.

"I know that a few hours ago you spoke to a girl named Dawn, and let me tell you this! Dawn has been a pain in my back for a long time. There must be something special about you if she wants to speak to you. Anyways… I want you to say clear from her for now on, understand?" Samey nodded, much to Mal's pleasure.

"Good. If I see you near her again, then let's just say I'll be taking a blood bath pretty soon." Mal stated as his hand turned into a sword. "Well I better get going" Mal said as he suddenly vanished.

Samey, too shocked by the events that took place today decided that it would be better to go to bed.


End file.
